


Infinity's End

by notearchiver



Series: Harry Potter Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notearchiver/pseuds/notearchiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All roads converge at infinity, and thus they end. Severus learns why he should never drink Felix Felicis before meeting with the Dark Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity's End

**Author's Note:**

> Content Notes: Rape/Non-con

\-----

Albus gazed at him levelly, his eyes saying nothing.

"…If you are ready…"

To anyone else's ear it sounded like a statement, perhaps a question trailing into nothing. To Severus it was a gentle order converging at infinity. There was no way to know how the night would end, only that it would end eventually. The paths were innumerable, but there was no choice of which to take; Fate, in her humour, had chosen for him. His only chance was to alter the path.

"…If you are prepared…"

He caressed the vial hidden in the folds of his robes.

"I am."

The molten gold liquid he had hastily ladled from the cauldron earlier that day would have glistened if light had touched it.

Felix Felicis: liquid luck; incapable to overcome. For once, just once, Severus allowed himself to hope.

\-----

Kneeling before the Dark Lord, Severus could taste the remnants of Felix Felicis in the back of his throat.

"Severus," the Dark Lord intoned sinisterly, his voice seeming to dance in the wind, never quite settling in one range, "how good of you to join us."

Severus heard numerous robes rustle behind him, and he wondered who had returned. Upon Apparating with the aid of the Dark Mark, he had immediately prostrated himself and laid his wand on the ground before him, not daring to look up or approach his master. The Dark Lord had quickly summoned the length of wood.

"Please, enlighten me as to why our dearest Lucius informed me you have spent these many years next to Dumbledore? You, so loyal and still so young…I had thought you had better taste than the old fool."

Severus kept his face impassive as the circle tittered around him. Instead, he watched as the Dark Lord's boot shod feet came closer, the leather stopping just short of his fingertips.

He began to open his mouth to explain the story he and Albus had concocted, but was stopped against his will by an unseen force. The potion. Following a slight urge, he lifted his head to stare at his master. As he took off his mask, he watched the red irises, a feature not present thirteen years ago, and selectively lowered his Occlumency shields.

He was not expecting the Dark Lord to laugh.

"Ah, your insolence remains, how charming," the snake-man nearly purred; and, licking his nonexistent lips, delved into Severus' mind.

Severus did not try to direct the Dark Lord; he did not try to keep track of time as pain ravaged his head. He just existed.

When the Dark Lord pulled out, Severus immediately lowered his head, waiting for the first curse to strike, but none came.

"Well, Lucius, it seems your suspicions amounted to nothing. Severus is indeed loyal."

Severus fought the urge to exhale loudly. He had achieved what was needed to be done. All the planning with Albus was successful. Felix fluttered in his consciousness and he remembered there was a second part of the Dark Lord's speech to come.

"So talented, our Severus," the Dark Lord continued. "Spy. Potions Master." There was a sinister pause, and Severus tensed further than he thought he could. "Perhaps you can remind us of your other skills, dear Severus." The Dark Lord chuckled. "Lucius, MacNair," he turned to the side, slipping Severus' wand in his robes, "you may assist."

Severus didn't need Felix Felicis to tell him what to do; it was all in the Dark Lord's words, a hint to the past. His suspicion was only confirmed when the Dark Lord retreated to his throne and lazily waved a hand, causing his clothes to disappear.

He didn't bother trying to stand, only shifted so he was on his hands on knees. As much as he didn't want to do it, he knew what was expected of him. The better he performed, the soon it would be over.

That thought did nothing to prepare Severus as he felt large, rough hands grab his hips, urging them higher; nor did it stop him from closing his eyes momentarily as a deep red cock entered his field of vision.

All that mattered was the pain and the laughter and the humiliation, the muffled screams he couldn't vocalize and the blood and come dripping down his thighs, soaking into the dirt, the dust, the ashes…

When time began once more, Severus numbly lay in the dirt, waiting to be dismissed. There must have been some signal, as numerous cracks signaled the departure of the other Death Eaters. Still, he did not move until a pale hand grabbed his arm and pulled him to his knees.

"You did well, Severus," the Dark Lord hissed.

"You are most kind, my Lord," Severus said. When the grip on his arm tightened and there was no reply, he realised he needed to speak again. "I fear I am out of practice," he finished.

"It is of no importance."

A hand gripped his chin and, following the tug, he managed to stand up and look at his master. Severus quivered as the Dark Lord caressed his side, a hand tracing his ribs and grasping at the bruises already shadowing his hips.

Severus forced himself to flush, swallowing bile as he attempt to appear honoured and excited.

The hand that was at his hip found its way to his flaccid cock while the other squeezed his arse, pulling him flush against the Dark Lord, Severus' head tucked against the man's neck in a parody of an embrace.

There was a tingle of magic, and Severus felt his cock stiffen against the man's thigh. Obviously the Dark Lord felt it as well, as he laughed almost silently. Squeezing his eyes tightly closed, Severus buried his head against the Dark Lord's neck, thankful that the man could not see his face painted with shame and anger.

When he felt his arse cheeks being spread and a finger circle his torn anus, Severus couldn't help but let out a muffled sob, praying that the Dark Lord thought it was a noise of pleasure. He must have, as two fingers easily slipped through the ring of muscle and began to explore.

As Severus bucked up against the Dark Lord, he vowed that he would never again take Felix Felicis. It had well and truly fucked him.


End file.
